Why Won't You Give In To My SPICE?
by Pooroxification
Summary: We let ourselves stand on the brink of two doors of two individuals. One ragged and shabby, full of holes; another chipped and cracked, full of scratches. Let's watch as fate decided to bound these two doors together. Come in.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, of course, of course," he cooed to the phone, " you will always be my number one… Oh sure, what time? I'll be there as fast as I can… Why, to see you your smile as soon as possible, of course… Ahaha, yes I love you too… Bye." He slapped his phone close and nearly threw it on the floor. He didn't know why that girl called him at this inappropriate time. That fucking girl, who the fuck does she think she is, wrecking my beauty sleep? But, no, calm down, Len. She's someone that you should keep. She's busty, and especially arousing when in bed. You just have to deal with her till you get tired. She's just a toy, isn't she, a worthy kept toy? With that thought, he finally calmed down. He grabbed his temples and gritted his teeth. Ah, this is so tiresome sometimes. Then he looked at the bare, turquoise-haired woman by his side, and he chuckled. But it's so worth it, he thought while play with her long hair, still chuckling about how last night with her was. Innocent, innocent little woman, dancing on the palm of my hands. You're such an innocent dear, he thought evilly. You are mine the moment I set eyes on you.

He tossed the blankets away from his legs and stood up, sauntering happily towards the glass-shielded shower. By the time he was finished cleaning up, he looked at the apparent watery window. Ah, so it's showering outside too? He thought of what someone had told him when he was little. Maybe it was his grandfather, but he said the pitter-patter of the rain sounded like a round of applause. Ha, maybe the world is cheering for me, being such a natural at what I do. But… He continued to stare at the grey, cloudy sky. I wish it would stop. It feels kind of depressing.

"I wish it will stop raining today," he whispered, chanting a wish.

* * *

The girl sighed as she walked through the barren street, shivering from the cold. A moment of relaxation, a moment to think, it had never been given to her from the time she was born. She was glad that she had it now, and she was glad that she was here. She peeked at the greying sky from below the hem of her blue umbrella and gave another sigh. As if her sigh was a magical spell, the drizzles of rain became heavier.

"So you finally came," she spoke, seemingly to the rain. "I have been waiting for you."

The whoosh of the wind gave her a reply, and she smiled. She didn't get why people thought that the rain was something to be afraid of. People seemed to run away from it. What has the rain done to those people? Compared to the men and women that she knew, the rain was not even the least bit dislikeable. In fact, it was beautiful. The tiny sprinkles of water when it fell on your skin, how could anyone have hated that?

"Strange people. Strange." She shook her head disappointedly. "I wish the rain would never stop."

* * *

_Two different doors. Two different individuals. I could only tell you that their journey starts here…_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Luka…" a voice chanted happily. "Luka, come on…"_

"_Coming," the girl uttered, rushing to the yellow-haired boy. _

"_Aw, you were so slow, Luka," the boy mumbled disappointedly, looking at the empty little cave dug on the valley of a hill. "It went inside again." _

"_A-Ah…" The eyes of the girl dimmed, her head hung low. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry," he said, grinning, though his eyes still showed his disappointment. "It'll come out later, wouldn't it?" She nodded in agreement._

"_Of course it will. Then we could see the babies. It will come out."_

"_Do you really think so?" he asked, a bit of hope grew inside his chest._

_She nodded again. "Of course. It's not like it will disappear." Then her head slowly dropped, a little uncertain. "Is it?"_

_He shook his head confidently. "No, it won't. It'll come out like you said."_

_She grinned from ear to ear. "Then let's wait."_

_He scurried to the side of the dug cave. "Un." _

_And even before the rabbit came out, the children fell asleep, having enough of their joyful day…_

_

* * *

_

"It won't disappear…" she felt her lips utter, then she woke up. She quickly jumped out of bed and looked at her bed, as if something frightening had had been there. _What… What was I saying?_ She slowly slid down the floor on her knees, supporting her blurry head with her palm. What a strange dream.

She took a glance at the clock and quickly hurried to the bathroom door. How could she forget that today is the first day of school? She hopped out of the bathroom in a matter of seconds and put her school uniform hastily, only looping her bow loosely on her neck. She grabbed her bag, grabbed a piece of toast and bummed the front door opened. Then she was set to hurry to school by running. Fifteen minutes of running wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

"Hwaaaa," the teenage boy yawned, looking at his ringing phone. He gritted his teeth again when he saw a name that he recognised well. Too well. Girls really need to look at the time. At two a.m. in the morning, he couldn't think straight, especially when _she_ was the one calling. He hopped that she wouldn't call back soon. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she did.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and was about to get up when a hand his hand, brining him to a standstill.

"Len," she called groggily.

"Hm?" he answered, smiling at the woman beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get a shower. School's waiting for me."

The hand on his wrist loosened. He tried to stand up again, expecting another restrain from the stubborn figure in his bed. Luckily she didn't do anything and let him go. Suddenly, the sound of a cellphone rang, but it wasn't his ringtone. The girl slid over the bed and picked up the square metallic object on his table. She peered at it once and didn't continue to read what it said. He reached over to the phone but a hand slapped his arm. "Leave it," she said. So he did.

* * *

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is only the beginning. You'll have to watch more in the upcoming happening…_

_

* * *

_Dear Arlequino - Ah, really? *grinning sheepishly* I-I might disappoint you, you know, since I feel that I am an immature writer. But I'll try my best to meet your expectations ^-^. In fact, would you like to send me some of your ideas of a len x luka story (if you're still reading, of course)? It will probably be the light at the end of the tunnel of my muddled-up thoughts. Thank you for reading and even taking the time to review! I am so very happy. X)

Hello, hello, to the other readers out there. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you like it *scratching head nervously*. Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is still a very boring chapter like the first one, but I quarantee you that these two will meet in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;). Until next time! (or until Lady Luck lifts the burden of school and after school activities TT-TT) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Yes, yes I'm truly, truly sorry that I told you on the last chapter that Len and Luka will meet in this chapter, but somehow, I can't fit it properly to the story, so I have just one extra chapter before I let them meet. ***grins in apology*** Just thought you should know. Okay, let's begin their journey!

!_!

Casting his soft eyes on the book he was reading, he recited the content to me, hoping that I would catch and remember all things that it said. Yet I knew for myself that I never could. He was too mesmerising to ignore. My eyes couldn't seem to leave his tall, handsome figure, and my ears could not help but block the chatter he was making.

"Luka, are you listening?"

"Hm…" I hummed, not really listening to what he was saying.

He made his way in front of me and placed his hand shockingly on my forehead. I enjoyed his simple yet careless gesture, but it soon ended when he quickly jerked his hand away.

"Luka, you have gotten a fever," he anxiously said. He flapped his hand in the air, and I felt myself chuckle.

"No, I have not," I replied quickly. "Continue with the lesson, Kaito nii-chan."

"Luka…" he whined. "I insist on taking you back to your room.

"I insist you continue with the lesson, 'Sensei'."

"Luka –"

"It is an order," I told him. "You could not make me do something that I don't want to do."

He sighed. "What a stubborn child."

I delightfully ignored his remark and, again, listened to his voice…

Ah, how this voice has grown.

I was used to listening to his high-pitched, immature voice. A voice that would fret over the slightest things I would do. A voice that would gratefully help me to get out of any kind of nightmare. A voice as warm as the sun, which would and could only shine for one flower out of all the prettier flowers on the field. Yes, that was what he was to me. My sun.

Among this almost hypocritical society of politics, fame and grandeur I lived in, he was the only one who would accept me as who I was. He didn't hide, he didn't give a smile if he didn't want to, and he didn't care who his friends were and where they were from. He couldn't careless, since he was of the lowest possible status that ever existed in a society's hierarchy – a servant. He was named as Shion Kaito, and yes, he was owned and recruited by none other than my own family.

"– thus, I would like you to finish this question for homework. Understand? "

"Yes, yes," I tiredly huffed and packed up my books. "I shall command you to take me to the garden afterwards."

He chuckled, bowing his head oblingly. "Yes, 'Ohime-sama'"

The word struck my senses and I gritted my teeth. "Do not call me that." To be reminded of the nickname that those materialistic people gave me made my head pound. _The Princess_. It made her laugh.

He covered his mouth gracefully, as if in apology, and he bowed again. I nodded. "I forgive you."

The rose garden was beautiful, indeed. Thousand or even millions of roses of different colours swayed there, shining as the glittering sunset took its time to sink into the horizon.

I heard a small gasp, and identified that it was from the person at my side.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, feeling concerned.

"Nothing, nothing was wrong. In fact, it is the opposite of wrong." He sucked in an excited breath. "This garden has never failed to surprise me."

I turned again to the scenery of the blooming heads and felt a smile crept up on my face. "You are quite right."

For a moment, time had tranquilly frozen. In this glowing landscape, I couldn't help but thought to myself how lucky I was, being alone with the one you love, looking at this kind of a beautiful place. It almost felt like I was like the heroine of a romantic novel. Only, her time with her love lasted forever, while mine –

"Shion-san," a voice called. I felt the presence beside me turned.

"Ah, Nakajima-san," he greeted politely. "How are you? I have not seen you in a while."

"Ah... yes." She smiled, quite frankly blushing. When her eyes fell upon me, she hastily bowed. "Luka-sama, long time no see."

I nodded, chuckling at her adorable manner. "It has been a while, Megumi-san."

She blushed again. "I… I have come to see you… to say good bye."

I felt my chest slowly become heavier. "I see." The urge to question her why she had to leave me surged inside my body, since she was the only other person other than Kaito who I actually liked. But I suppose I could not pry into other people's business, just as they could not pry into mine.

"Be careful on your way. It is an order."

She looked at me, seemingly to convey her happiness and gratitude. "I-I will, Luka-sama. I-I promise you, I will."

I stepped closer to her. "Bow down," I demanded. She promptly complied. I reached for her face and planted a kiss on her cheeks. "Thank you for always taking care of me, Megumi-san. Good bye."

I felt her face hot in my palms and I couldn't suppress my laughter. I released my grip. "Bye bye," I said again.

She stammered. "G-Good bye, young Mistress." And she turned her back, finally leaving for good. I mourned for the lost in my heart.

What surprised me later was Kaito's reaction. During the time that I had talked to Megumi, he seemed to be uneasy. Though he tried to hide the fidgeting fingers behind his back, he couldn't fool me. Not when I knew him for the most of my lifetime. When Megumi had disappeared, he mysteriously told me that Father enquired him to deal with a matter, and he walked off, just like that. I wonder what he did.

"_Megumi!" _

_Hurrying footsteps thumped louder and louder, seemingly chasing her. She turned around to see the blue-haired man that she dreaded to see. She continued to walk again, trying to tell him to go away but a hand suddenly caught hers. _

"_Megumi," he said, panting. "Megumi, wait."_

"_What is it, Kaito-san," she replied, smiling a cheerful smile to him._

"_Megumi, I…" He panted, coughing at times. "Megumi, I…"_

"_Kaito-san, I have not got the time for your silly jokes."_

_He puffed. "No, Megumi, I…"_

_He felt a wrenching tug in his hand and looked at her retreating back. "No, Megumi!"_

_She didn't stop._

"_Megumi, I love you!"_

_She abruptly stopped. Then she laughed quietly. "Kaito-san, I have warned you that I have not got the time for your silly jokes."_

"_Do you really think that I was joking?"_

_The words hit her painfully, and she remained silent. She felt the footsteps that had chased her now gradually approached her. A hand pulled her arm. _

"_Megumi, please let me stay with you," he pleaded._

_She lowered her head. "No, you need to take care of Luka-sama." Then she looked at him, wide-eyed. "Please do not leave her."_

_He thought for a moment. "Then when am I to be with you?"_

_She stared at him for a moment and smiled. "When Luka-sama is older. When she is ready for… a change of heart."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She chuckled lightly. "You will see."_

_He slowly neared her and kissed the top of her hair. "If that time comes, where shall we meet?"_

_She searched through her dress and took out a piece of paper. "Do you remember my grandmother's house, the one that you and I visited."_

"_Yes," he confirmed._

"_I would be there," she said. "You will find me, I'm sure."_

_He nodded and put the folded paper on his lips. "I will cherish this."_

_She smiled again, and for a second, time stopped, leaving them to gaze into each other's eyes before she turned around and told him, "I will see you soon."_

"_Yes," he gently agreed. _

"_Good bye for now.' _

"_Yes," he said again. "Good bye… for now."_

I could only see blankness as I stared at the two people in front of me, holding an embrace together. As the blankness receded, an unbelievable pain stung my left chest and I held it dearly, trying to lull it to sleep so that the ache would die down. But it didn't, and I clutched at it tighter, trying to not make a sound as the scene in front of me vanished into a black void. I felt my knees wobbled, and I felt a heavy tap on both of them. Ah, the weight, it is holding me down. What is wrong with me?

Soon, involuntary tears spilled as I tried to find out what had happened. It felt so strange. One minute you lost all feelings and senses, the next, you feel all these needles stabbing at your stomach, heart and brain. What is this? What is this? I kept asking myself. When the image of Kaito surfaced to my mind did it finally came to my logic. Something terrible.

I was heartbroken.

* * *

"Megurine… Oi, Megurine."

A ringing voice consumed her consciousness.

"Megurine!"

She snapped her eyes open and quickly looked at her blurry surrounding. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "Wh… What – " A tall shadow suddenly appeared in front of her, and she jolted herself up, realising where she was. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, Sir!"

He shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Really, you... I suggest you don't sleep in my class," the teacher scolded her. "But, since you don't usually sleep in class, I'll excuse you for this once. But never do this again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." She nodded apologetically. He sighed and went on with his explanation on the blackboard.

Oh no. Why, why, why did she dream about that? Of all the happy and sad memories she had, why did she have to particularly dream about that one? She needed to escape somewhere. Somewhere. _Anywhere._

* * *

Dear Arlequino – Wah! Thank you for actually telling me of a plot, but… but you see… it seemed rather… um, cliché, or overused T-T I'm sorry! You have taken 10 minutes of your life to review and give me your idea of a plot, and I'm not grateful? ***stabs and shoots and wok-pans oneself*** Thank you, thank you, thank you for still reading AND reviewing, and I'm so happy that you actually give me advices on writing x) Thank you so much. But I must warn you again that I might disappoint you, since I still don't really know your preference of a good len x luka story, but I'll try my best. :)

Dear Deviling – Ahaha, thank you for your encouragement. And yes, I will keep writing, do not worry, but I don't know how long this story will be, so I apologise if in the near future that I would bore you (heck, maybe I even bore you from the very first chapter). Thank you for reading and reviewing! ***bows***

Everyone, thank you for reading up to this point! I hope you will enjoy my story :D Please, if you think that this story lacks something, or if you want to scold me… or hate… or kill me…. You are welcome ); (_Stop being such a masochist, you dimwit!_) That is all. OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Eve

Peacefully sleep on the bed of hay

Looking at each other

Not knowing one another

One thing they did know is

That they have safely arrived on Earth

Together, however…

Oh, how tragic they were

* * *

"_Go," she said to him. "Go wherever you like. If you would like to go now, do so quick, or I will change my mind."_

_

* * *

_

She raced up the stairs as the bell rang thunderously, desperate. One step, two steps… Yes, just a little bit more, she told her wobbly feet. Three steps, four steps, fi….

She burst into uncontrollable tears.

She held her face weakly and cried at that place, not caring if she was seen, not caring if she was heard.

How could she be possibly like this? She was sure the pain had disappear, yet why…

She cried again, leaning on the side of the stairs, hiding her face behind the fold of her arms. Why, it was only a childish crush, it was only unrequited love, she thought that she had freed it from her mind, yet why?

As the tears momentarily stopped, she fought her way up the stairs again, and onto the school's rooftop. One and two and three steps, four steps, five steps, six steps. Yes, it is a lot easier now. Keep going. Seven steps, eight steps…

She cringed. Ah, the tears, they are forcing their way out. Please, not now, not when I haven't reach the –

Soon the tainted grey door came to sight. Her hands reached for it without hesitation and yanked it open. Basked in light, the ancient, yellowing tiles of the floor seemed to glimmer against her eyes. She covered them slightly, then when she saw that the sky had cleared from the continuous rain, and was glowing as the sun smiled its way towards her, she was blinded, and she had to entirely block the light. She chuckled humourlessly and felt the contradiction. _Hey, anyone up there_, she called out through her mind, _stop fooling with me. Who are you to mock my useless life, and leave it stranded in a dessert without an oasis?_ _Because of you… I… have nothing left… Stop joking around with me and undo your pranks! _

The invisible person, if he really was real, or if he really was really listening to her, didn't make a sound. There was no answer, no sign of a presence, and she had now felt that hope had escaped her side too, just like every other person who she loved had. She knew this familiar taste in her mouth.

_Please_, she thought. _Please let me be in peace. Take it away. Take this feeling away. If I could trade anything in return of this feeling… _

And Eve ate the forbidden fruit helplessly

… _I would, gladly._

And just like that, the feeling in her chest vanished. There was nothing in her chest, nothing was present. Love, hate, sadness, jealously, pain, none of them were there in her heart. Nothing, as if they weren't even there in the first place, as if, for her, their existence, by some leap of fate, had been wiped out of history, airbrushed out of history, taken out of an important image.

She simply sighed and cursed loudly, "If it wasn't for me in the first place, then you should have just gotten rid of it, you idiotic fiend!"

She looked at the blinding sun once more and saw its smile again, though, she thought for a moment that it wavered. But it seemed to be just the trick of its light, because when she returned the smile, the world had turned to be a cheery place.

Little did she know that a head had found its way to the door behind her, and its eyes seemed to wonder why she had said that.

* * *

They have fallen to Earth

And live as human beings

They knew their punishment, but were unaware of the little twist

God has commanded their logic to fall down to this wretched world

And be of strangers to each other

Promising that the only thing that would connect them

Was a hidden piece of red string

Which may stretch or tangle

But never break

Tying their little fingers

Unfortunately, being the bull-headed person she is

She searched for the hidden string

And cut it with her own scissors

Now she was an outcast

In this love-ridden planet

Waiting for the days

Until her life will end

* * *

_Through this tainted, grey door, he has found her. Now longer shall we wait for what fate might do…_

_

* * *

_

Dammit! This chapter irritates me so very much! I' m so frustrated! D,X Oh, hello! How are you doing? Fine? If so, good. This chapter... AH, I WANT TO SMASH IT INTO PIECES! It is so hard for me to write a love chapter like this (please please please do tell me if it's too sappy or cliche... or just plain disgusting) For the people who read this chapter, just this once, I beg of you to tell me how this chapter has been. Please tell me your honest feelings (I'll accept it). Thank you for for reading! Have fun, and enjoy, (Oh, and review ^-^).

Dear Arlequino - Oh my... I just realised you were the one who wrote 'SkipDeleteRewind'! *squeal* Really, I should have known! I've read it and reviewed it, and I still didn't know that it was you who wrote it until now! *slaps oneself* I could tell you that it is one of my favorite stories, and I feel so happy that the author of my favorite story is looking at my story *grins* Ah, now that I could tell what your preferences are, I think that more or less you are like me (though I've never tried the genre horror before). But I'll try to do my best. Thank you for your support. Thank you for reading. And thank you for telling me that I will not disappoint you *tears of joy*. I hope I won't disappoint in this chapter.

Dear Marshmallow Dinosaur - I love your name! x3 Anyway, thank you! I could not find any other words to describe my gratitude to you. Your review have pushed me away from the edge, and that makes me happy! Thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Len, look at the girl there," his friend suggested.

Yawning, he looked at him sleepily. "What is it?"

"Look, that girl…"

"Where!" Len swiftly turned his head to the window. And there she was, standing on the crossroad, looking up to the sky, though he couldn't really see her from where he was, the view blocked by a giant black car.

"I can't really see her," Len told him.

"Really? Well… I can tell you that he's really cute. But what's weird about her is that she has pink hair."

"Pink?" Len questioned, eyeing at his friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not daydreaming?"

He snorted. "I don't know. But I think it's dyed."

Len sighed. "It's rare for girls to dye their hair pink."

"And that's not the only thing weird about her."

Lifting a brow, Len asked, "What else?"

"There's a storm outside, right?"

Len nodded.

"Yet she's on the sidewalk without an umbrella, and not even bothering to get inside a building."

In his silence, Len stared at him, telling him not to be stupid.

"I kid you not," his friend said. "You could swap places with me if you think I'm joking."

"No thanks." Len waved his hand. "Not interested in crazy chicks… That is, if what you say is true."

"Swap places with me," his friend dared, not really serious in the offer. Len shook his hand again.

When his attention was about to be averted to something else, he saw a glimpse of a long-haired figure striding off to a nearby, looking very soaked. On her shoulder, he saw those long pink strands (so his friend wasn't lying after all) and felt that he had seen that shivering back somewhere before. He couldn't really make out what he was feeling at that very moment, but a great mass of curiosity started to grow inside his chest. It would be false to say the statement, as he didn't feel anything more than a child acquiring his new toy, but never had he felt such a great feeling towards a woman before, especially when he had never met her before.

* * *

He didn't know what kind of force made him do what he did, but he couldn't help himself. He was far too intrigued on finding out about the familiar figure that he had seen at that time, especially when she was standing right in front of him now, on his school's rooftop. Thus, without him commanding, his feet took him to the space next to where she was, and firmly planted themselves there..

"Hello," he greeted, smilling sweetly. Perhaps part of the reason that he was acting strange like this was because he hadn't been with women for a long time. He didn't know why, but he had been too tired to answer the calls and messages these days. He didn't do anything particularly laborious. He had just taken a couple of payments from sports clubs to 'help' them, but nothing he needed a break from all of the date planning and time managing he always did with the women he slept with.

The girl looked up at him, confused. "Hello…?"

He was almost happy at her return of greeting when he realised something about the girl's unmoving eyes. Her eyes were a very nice colour of blue, almost like the blue topaz that he had once gotten a girl in a date. Nonetheless, he could see it. In the deepest part of her eyes he could see a deep, black void, similar to a bottomless well with no water. There was something wrong with that pair of eyes, yet the gleeful smile that she gave him contradicted his thoughts.

"May I help you?" she asked casually, making the contradiction of his thoughts even more prominent.

"Ah… No, nothing in particular," he answered.

A moment of silence enveloped the two of them. He liked this silence. The silence, strangely enough, was awkwardly pleasant. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him, yet he felt very comfortable with her. He couldn't explain it, but this was the first time that he was bizarrely drawn to a female in a non-sexual way, well, if it didn't include his –

He bit his tongue, as if he had said something.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" the girl started to talk.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"The sun… and the sky. They are very beautiful."

He observed her for a while. "Do you think so?"

"Yes." She flashed her a smile, the brightness resembling of the sun that she had praised. "Don't you think so?"

He stared, and he tilted his head towards the glittering blue sky above him. "I guess," he murmured. Quite honestly, he didn't know what to think of it. The sky had always been like that to him, sparkling, radiant

Silence blanketed them once more. The silence... He didn't want it to end, but he couldn't stop it when she said, "It is nice meeting you. Although I did not know what you came to me for, but I thank you for being here. I feel a bit... lighter now. I was such in a tough moment just now.."

_Yes, why did I come to her again?_ "It was nothing," he said. When she smiled warmly to him and waved her hand in departure, he quickly asked her before he was able to stop himself – "Will you be here again tomorrow?"

A look of surprise was painted in her eyes, but she promptly chuckled. "I don't usually come here, but if you would like me to…"

For the first time since the day that incident happened six years ago, he felt a blush of shame creeping up to his cheeks. "No, I just…" He scratched his hair. "It was nice being with you, and I feel that… we should meet again."

She looked at him for a while. When she saw no trace of mockery, she sincerely nodded. " I will be here tomorrow."

He felt himself grin. "Great. See you tomorrow!"

She nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

_Finally they have met, though I guess he was a bit too late. The string in her heart has been cut, but the string in his is beginning to tug. Now what will you do next, my lady, the Queen of Fate?

* * *

_

Ah, I do not know about this. I hope it is not _too_ cheesy (or something else that is bad D: ) but YES, THEY FINALLY MEET! EVEN I'M HAPPY! Anyway, thank you for the review! I am really happy (yes, I am easily satisfied). And thank you for anyone who is reading. I'm honoured that you even click to the next chapter. Have fun and enjoy!

Dear Arlequino – Waaaah! You don't have to implore me! More so, you don't even have to be polite to me! You reading my story (and reviewing every chapter) is enough. :D

Dear lovexwatermelonx – Thank you for the review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_5 weeks later _

"… Sorry… Yes… Yes, I know, we haven't seen each other for so long… No, I can't. Not today… You _know_ why…" He chuckled. "Well, a club has been nagging me to join, but I refused. So we made an agreement – they could ask me to help them and in exchange they couldn't force me to join them or pester me when I'm busy. That's all… Yes, it's today, sadly… I know, my dear, I hope that you forgive me… Ah, I know of a place we could meet… Somewhere special, just you and I… Ahaha, yes, I will pick you up… No, I won't be late… Bye." He ended the call and sighed. Lying was really going to give him wrinkles soon. He didn't even know how he could make such a long and realistic excuse and he felt the need to applaud himself for that.

"Your girlfriend, I assume?" The phone nearly fell off his hand when that voice reached his ears. He spun himself around and heard his own voice stutter.

"U-Um… Uh… Y-Yeah," he answered. _Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to be so nervous?_

She chortled lightly; the action making him feel like a fool.

"What?" he huffed. "Is there something wrong with a healthy, handsome high school boy to have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, not at all," she snorted, still laughing at his reddening face. "It's just… it seemed so funny to me that you, whose demeanour is the total opposite of your innocent, boyish face, could call any girl your girlfriend."

"Stop teasing me," he grumbled. _I was nervous for noth- Wait a minute, why was I nervous again? _ "Since when did you find out about my 'demeanour' anyway?"

"Oh, just recently," she chirped innocently.

"Stalker," he irritably mumbled.

"Just so you know," she said atrociously, "It was a fan of yours that told me all about it. I was surprised that she still admires you, even after the things you have done to her and to other girls she knew."

He grinned. "Maybe it is caused by my magic?"

She took a glance at his glowing smile and sighed, shaking her head. "You are proud of your title?"

He looked at her. "Title?"

"Most of the girls call you 'A devil in angel's clothing'. Well, it is quite amusing, considering that it is just a spin-off of the saying 'A wolf in sheep's clothing'."

"Ha, not a very smart title, is it," he grunted. "I knew it, this school's girls are dumb."

"Hey," she warned sternly. "I _am_ part of the community. Also, not all of them are dumb, just the ones that actually fell into your trap."

He clicked his tongue. "And that's the whole school." Then suddenly a thought occurred to him, which made him come closer to the pink-haired girl. "So why haven't _you_ fallen into my trap yet?"

She smirked, unaffected, but quite irritated at his arrogance. "You have set a trap for me?"

"Well." He looked to the side. "Not the very best one, but it's still a trap."

She chided, "Well, you may need a stronger and a more cunning trap if you wish to catch me."

He felt a weird sensation of burning in his heart, as if he was annoyed, yet at the same time, very excited at her offer. His arms left the railing of the roof's side and, from behind, put his arms on on each of the girl's side, towering and trapping her, only allowing to look straight at him. "How a bout a straightforward attack?" he whispered to her ears, assured that at least there would be a reaction from her.

Yet, he didn't see a sign of flinching or bafflement, he didn't even feel the girl falter from her calm atmosphere. Instead she gave him her usual chuckle. "No good, Len-kun, that movement is no good. Your enemy would have already seen your intention. You should have been sneakier."

He stared at her in bewilderment, not believing that he had failed to take a woman's heart. He went and embraced her, trying his chances again. She smiled. "Thank you for being a blanket. It is quite cold today."

He scoffed. "Alright, I admit my defeat, O wise man of the mountains of… whatever place! God, Luka, from the past few weeks that I've known you, there seems to be no man who can bring you down to your knees. Are you really a normal, human girl?"

"I can tell you that I'm a human, Sir, but I am anything but ordinary," she coolly remarked.

"Tch, being smart, are we?" he grunted.

She smirked. "Lenlen~" she called disgustingly, mimicking the nickname that the girls gave him. "You can let go of me now. But…" She smiled at him slyly. "I don't mind staying like this~"

He rolled his eyes and unclamped his arms from her waist. "Are you happy now?" he asked.

"I was hoping for you to stay for a little while longer, but, oh well." She skipped to the grey door. "Shall we go have some lunch?"

He sighed. "Sure, sure, 'Princess'."

She quickly shut her eyes. "Don't ever call me that," she growled.

He stared at her for a while, not understanding what she meant, until his lips slowly curled. "I see. Well, I apologise for my rudeness, _Princess_."

He heard the clashing of teeth and saw the shaking of her fists. She stormed out through the door, not bothering whether he was following her or not. He cackled at her and slowly approached the door she had slammed, amused at her sudden change of action.

!~!

Well, I'm not really sure about the characterisation of these two, but I hope you could see the many different aspects of their behaviour. The reason why Len was a bit nervous in the beginning was that he somehow had a feeling that she shouldn't know of his... hobby, but he wouldn't thought he would be that nervous. But Luka didn't really react greatly when she found out, so he wasn't to bothered about it later. He even let her get into his game. Tch. ***mad at one's own Len*** There are no romantic feelings yet between them, (I'm sorryyyyy!) but it would slowly build up later, do not worry. Thank you for the reviews, thank you for reading. Review!

Dear Arlequino – Really? I am? I was only stating the facts ;) I'm glad that it is actually atypical as you said. I was thinking and thinking and thinking of how I should make them meet (heck, they ideas even went to my dreams ) and I finally decide that I should just agree with what my hand wrote (which is not a very good idea, since sometimes it doesn't make sense, and that results to the long time taken to actually write the chapter). So, that's how I spent my day yesterday (thank you for listening – reading, rather – to my ramble TT_TT)

Dear Ryuchu – Wah, wah! Thank you so much for telling me all of these things! Yes, you are definitely right about the awkwardness of my writing (I think it was because my brain short-circuited during my last holiday), but I am now trying to fix that. As for the story TT_TT Please tell me about the parts that you don't understand. I-I will try to explain it to you. Reading is not supposed to be arduous like solving a puzzle, so I shouldn't have made you 'do your best' to read my story. ***mad at oneself***

Dear lovexwatermelonx – I'm sorry TT-TT. It was really hard to write the last chapter, so I have to stop it there, because I think my brain will explode if I continued on. I will try to write longer chapters from now on. I promise (though this chapter isn't long either ***slaps oneself***

Dear londonbridgesfalling - Please don't flatter me so much, I will get carried away ***carried away by the wind... and falls into the gutter* **See, I told you :)


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hey, Lenlen," she called out._

"_What," he growled, frustrated at her nickname for him._

_She chortled. "You know, those stars there," she said as she pointed to the glittering midnight sky, "those two little stars?" _

_His eyes roamed to the pair of blinking stars above them. "What about them?" he muttered. _

"_Can you see them dancing with each other?" she asked._

"… _No?" he replied unsurely. He looked again at those two shining stars, and to his eyes they had been still, stationary, or more precisely, frozen in place. "I don't see any movement." _

_She slightly crunched her brows together. "That's weird, I can clearly see them circling around each other."_

_And as he squinted again above him, the movement became clear. Those two stars really were dancing, happily and elegantly, yet very slowly and hesitantly, making them as though unmoved from their spots. Yet there was something not right when he saw further to their dance. Five brightly burning orange stars lined themselves in between them, menacingly scorching, as if to prevent the two stars' dance to continue, as if to try to separate the stars away from each other completely. _

"_Did you see that?" he hissed, too stunned to speak up._

"_What?" she replied excitedly._

"_Did you see those stars in between them?"_

_She tilted her head to him. "Stars? Between the two stars?"_

"_Did you see them?" _

_She leaned forward into the two glowing spheres. She narrowed her eyes slowly at them, seemingly unable to see something extraordinary, as if not understanding that there was anything wrong about them._

"_Which pair of stars are you talking about?" _

She couldn't see them_, he thought. _What should I do? Should I tell her? It seems very… _Then he was brought to his senses. _Wait, why do I think that two little stars dancing in the sky is important? Why do I think that them being separated is something of a matter of life and death? What, am I going crazy?

"_Len?" that soft voice called out again._

"_Hm?" And as he saw her concerned eyes, he smiled. "What is it?"_

"_You looked… delusional for a second," she spoke softly, not taking her eyes off of him. He chuckled. _

"_I'm fine," he said, though he was unsure himself. _

_She still gazed at him in disbelief. "You're lying," she breathed. "There's something you're not telling me. Something important."_

'_Important'. The word rang in his ears._

"_No, nothing, it's just some weird thoughts I had. Nothing you need to know about." He desperately tried to convince her. Why? He didn't know, either. _

_Her eyes still lingered at him, waiting for him to tell her the truth, but she finally sighed. "You imbecile, you have no right to keep things away from me."_

_He stayed quiet like a little child being scolded. _

"_But I will let you get away this once," she huffed. For a moment, he felt his heart skipped a beat when she smiled again, and as she kissed his cheek and utter her good night, he felt an overwhelmingly warmth in his chest. _

"_Good night," he whispered, turning his face the other way._

* * *

_And he didn't notice that when he closed his eyes, one of the stars flushed pink, and it moved away, towards the bleak, boundless sea of black._

* * *

_What was that all about, _he thought. Never in his life did he forget about a dream. Well, he couldn't actually forget them, as they were none other than his own memories fast-forwarding and replaying in his sleep. But this time, he was sure that his dream was different.

It was something… something majorly 'important'. Yes, he remembered having that word popping up occasionally while he was asleep, but he didn't know why. It might have been the moulding bread in his fridge that he would have to throw out, or the two dates that he was going to have today, or it was some meeting that he needed to attend in accordance to his Father…

He yawned, rubbing his eyes wearily, dismissing all those thoughts.

"Whatever…."

Suddenly, a burst of crackling noises was heard from one of the school towers on the left wing. As the crackling gradually subsided, a loud buzz echoed throughout the school, then a screech made its way through, then, finally, an announcing voice groggily made its presence. It was after few minutes of listening did he realise that it was already lunch time, and that the broadcasting club intended to play a love song.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Hm?_ He listened in again, feeling familiarity at this bad quality sound.

_Leaning now into the breeze _

_Remembering Sunday…_

Yes, his guess was right. An english song was played for today's break of the day. He wondered why they were playing a foreign song like this. Knowing these students, they wouldn't have know, moreover understand, an english love song, especially a song like this. It wasn't even famous song in Japan.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_Ah, what a joykiller, _he snorted_. If those Japanese were to understand what the song meant, they wouldn't have picked this song for a nice, sunny lunch times full of jumping teenagers and blushing confessions._

… _She led him upstairs_

_She led him upstairs…_

Though, even if he did insult it, he couldn't help but to be drawn into the song. It was too gaudy for his taste, and too gloomy for a love song, but somehow it was, as it seemed to him, something that could actually bring back the dream he had almost forgotten.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but…_

_Have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams…_

_Good for you_, he snickered.

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me..._

At this, he boisterously laughed. Such a naïve decision. If he was to be honest, he actually thought that this song was amusingly ridiculous. Nobody could just say that line out of the blue and live happily ever after. If love was like that, then he would had had married a cow ages ago when his friends got him into a vegetarian diet.

He swept his tears with one flick of his hand. This song was totally bizarre. Forget about bringing his dream back, he was sure to never listen to that song ever again.

* * *

And even though she doesn't believe in love

He's determined to call her bluff

Who could deny these butterflies?

They're filling his gut…

_My Lady, I must ask you, why do you want me to sing this?_

* * *

I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. I don't even know if this chapter could make up the time that I've been absent, since I think it s less than satisfactory *squirms apologetically*.I'm facing my final examinations soon, so I really am sorry if I couldn't put up updtes for the next couple of months. Only affter my exams are over wil I be sure to continue this story like usual. Thank you for the people who had read this story this far (heck, I don't even know if anyone is reading this story anymore ~. But I will try my best! I'm writing for you guys, so I will try to not disappoint you :)

Dear Digital Moon Fighter - Thank you for the feedback. I am very, very grateful for your reviews. Now know that somebody is still reading, I am all pumped up to continue! Thank you for reading!

Dear irish d' salmon luver - I know, and I'll try my best to fix that :( But thank you! :) Waa, somehow you made the fic sound as if it is good...


End file.
